


xoxo

by snow_showers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_showers/pseuds/snow_showers
Summary: minseok loves valentine's day almost as much as he loves jongdae





	xoxo

"get the sugar, please. oh! and the flour, too!" minseok had planned this day since last valentines and was expecting nothing but perfection. he had started dating jongdae last year after they met at a new years party. minseok truly believed they were soulmates. he was always happy around jongdae.

jongdae grabbed the flour and sugar from their cabinet and handed both to minseok. the older boy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and the pair continued to get ingredients and supplies.

"i love you, minseok," jongdae said randomly. "how did you know this would be the perfect way to spend valentines day?"

minseok smiled. "i wanted to spend today with only you. and i knew this would be something you'd enjoy doing."

the couple began mixing ingredients, making an extensive mess in the process. by the time the cake mixture had been put in the oven, jongdae was smothered in flour and the counter had a bit of everything covering most of the surface.

jongdae nonchalantly grabbed minseok's hand and placed kisses on his jaw, down to his neck. minseok weakly groaned, biting his lip to keep quiet.

"jongdae," minseok whispered, whining slightly.

jongdae took some frosting from the bowl next to him and smudged some over minseok's mouth. he quickly connected their lips, frosting migrating to jongdae's own face.

"you're so sweet, minseok," jongdae said slyly. minseok was appalled. 

"dae, why did you think of that? why frosting?" minseok questioned, laughing slightly.

"didn't you like it?" jongdae retorted.

"yes, but where did you get the idea to put frosting on my mouth?" minseok was cut off by jongdae locking their mouths together once again. this time it was more intense, less sweet than the last few times they had kissed. they wished they could kiss each other like this all day. it was valentine's day, after all.

the oven abruptly beeped, signaling that their cake was fully baked. minseok pulled it out and set it aside to cool. it was a perfect heart shape, and minseok was very pleased with it.

***

when the cake had fully cooled, minseok and jongdae began frosting and embellishing it. some of the decorations they had used were eaten, mostly by jongdae, before they could make it onto the cake. the couple loved decorating it, and the fact that they were together made it even more enjoyable.

"this was so much fun, jongdae. thank you so much." minseok said, walking to the couch.

"thank me? it was your idea! if you hadn't thought of it, we wouldn't have had even half this much fun." jongdae retorted, following minseok and laying down, head in the older boy's lap.

"our second valentine's together," minseok reflected. the couple gazed into each other's eyes and thought about how much their relationship had strengthened during the past year.

minseok put on a romantic, valentine's themed movie which served as background noise for the makeout session they had started just minutes into the film.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is haha  
> i'll have some bts fics up soon too so stay tuned!!


End file.
